


Our Secret

by fandom_overlord



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Baby, F/F, F/M, My OTP, Not Twincest, Pregnancy, Vocaliod, rin x len, rinxlen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_overlord/pseuds/fandom_overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Len share a secret. Will they keep the secret? Or will they let everyone know? (is a one shot but if I get enough confirmations I will continue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

Rin's P.O.V

"I want to love you - sparkling sparkling

Panda fell asleep - How boring

It appeared because of love and we raised it for the first time by giving it water,

Intertwined fromage because two fateful people liked each other at the same time

Dislike has two sides. We now like each other!

I now understand like and dislike - I like you

I like you- there's no other - I like you!

Like and dislike won't end

Like, dislike!" Len and I sang in unison, ending in a pose were Len's forehead and mine were touching, his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck gazing into our same color eyes .

Len and I held this pose for around 15 seconds until we heard the director yell "ALL RIGHT THAT IS A WRAP FOR THE 'SUKI KIRAI' MUSIC VIDEO! TAKE 20 EVERY ONE"

Upon hearing this, Len and I hesitantly let go of each other, joining the other Vocaloids for a short break, right now we were at a joint shooting, so everyone was there. Suddenly I feel a taller body jump into my back, hugging me from behind.

"OMG YOU TWO WERE AMAZING!" Miku screamed being followed by a rain of complements from the others. "I can't believe you Len wrote that song last night! It's like you guys really ARE engaged!"

With that statement I see Len cast a worried side glance at me. I send the same glance as a silent reply. Then Len clears his throat as he asks a simple question " Can I borrow Rin for a minute? "

Miku replies with a simple nod and "Its fine with me"

Len grabs me by the wrist as he drags me into a nearby room. I think it was a recording room, or something along those lines. As soon as we are safely in the room and he has locked the door, Len pushes me against the wall nearest the door, slamming his lips into mine. I reply by kissing him back, even though we have done this a hundred times, the kiss was filled with just as much passion as the last. The kiss breaks shortly though because if we were in here too long the others would think something was up.

We stare into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity as Len breaks the silence "I don't think I can keep up the whole ' we are related' act for much longer, so I must ask, did you bring your ring? Because I brought mine."

I nodded in reply as I reach into my pocket, grabbing the gold ring with diamonds and sliding it onto my ring finger "I feel the same way Len, I think it's time we tell them"

Len simply nodded in reply, going to the door, unlocking it and grabbing the handle, I stop him though, I wanted to tell him my plan "But I am going to wait until someone notices our rings, ok?"

"Yes, that is perfectly fine my love, Now lets go out there before someone eats all the bananas!"

"Ok!" I reply, grabbing his hand and walking out the door, letting go of his hand once we are in sight of all the others

It takes about 10 minutes but by then everyone has gotten there food and was eating. Miku had leek salad, Len had a plate of bananas, which made me laugh, it was so like him. Kaito had some soft serve and Neru-chan and Teto were sharing a loaf of French bread. And me, I am just eating an orange, nothing that much. I had to shoot the music video for Melanholic which included around 31 costume changes, and I had to perform once with each outfit so I didn't want any cramps...

I hear a squeal from in front of me, as I feel my hand being yanked from its spot on the table. Miku was holding my hand too her face admiring the ring Len and I had the privilege of putting on each other a few years ago. "RIN WHY DO YOU HAVE A RING ON YOUR RING FINGER!?!?!?!?!?!?! A-a-are you engaged?"

"More like married" I mutter under my breath just loud enough for her to hear

"Too who?" She asks, wide grin spreading across her face.

Suddenly my face is yanked too the side as a warm pair of lips meet mine, I instantaneously melt into the kiss because the pair of lips I had come to know so well where connected with mine. A hear multiple gasps of astonishment from the group of vocaliods surrounding us. Our lips separate and I pout, wanting the kiss to last longer.

"Does that answer your question?" Len says calmly "if not, then I will put it simply. She is married to me."

"B-but aren't you two related? As in like, brother and sister?" Kaito asked taking a break from his ice cream.

"No," I answer simply "We just look alike"

"Now that that is out of the way," Miku said clearing her throat "WHY THE HELL ARE YOH TWO MARRIED!?!?! YOUR ONLY 14!!!!!!!" She screamed.

"Easy, our parents were good friends and they treated each other as family. So when my mother and Lens mother announced that they where pregnant on the same day our parents were over joyed. After that a few months later at a dual scheduled sonogram, they found out that Len was a boy and I was a girl" I paused for a second to catch my breath. "So at a cafe after the appointment our families got on the topic of wishing they were all related. So then my parents brought up the option of having an arranged marriage. Then from that day on it was decided that at age 8, Len and I would have an arranged marriage." I finished, sighing and resting my head on Lens shoulder since we now had permission to show affection around our friends.

"Wow, I feel bad for you two. You will never have the feeling of being free from commitment..."

"True, I did always think that my first time would be totally spontaneous with a girl I didn't love, but it was in fact quite opposite, it was with the girl I have loved since I was 8" Len says with a smug smile on his face as I punch him in the arm blushing slightly.

"While we are on the topic of that stuff...." I say wondering if I should say this hear or somewhere else "I want to say something...." by then Miku and Kaito had caught on but Len was still as oblivious as usual.

Miku had a huge smile on her face and Kaito was smiling gently under his blue scarf. The whole table had gone quite to hear what I had to say. I decided that it was the perfect time to tell them the news...

"I'm pregnant!!"


End file.
